


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by AnnieMantic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMantic/pseuds/AnnieMantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Kuroko's fault for not dressing appropriately for cold weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from [wingroad](http://wingroad.tumblr.com//). Go show her some love!

“Are you fucking _serious?!_ One whole hour?!” Kagami raged, fisting his hands in his hair as he stared at the bus timetable. If only Kuroko hadn’t been so desperate for a shake (and _why_ he wanted one when the temperature was below zero he had _no idea)_ , they would’ve made it. “This is your fault, y’know.”

“Kagami-kun shouldn’t place the blame on someone else for his own mistakes; we were only at Maji Burger because he was ‘dying of hunger.’”

“Shut up! We had to wait for your damn milkshake!” Kagami growled at his shadow before flopping down beside him on the small bench. It was out of the question to walk home; it wouldn’t have been too bad for Kagami, he was nearby, but Kuroko lived further out. He would’ve asked if the smaller teen wanted to come back to his apartment for the night, but Kagami was feeling vindictive now that they’d missed the last bus. Screw the little shit, he could freeze to death. 

“Well, I’m not that far. I’ll just walk home,” Kagami said loftily, rubbing his hands together as he stood up.

“Kagami-kun is a terrible friend,” Kuroko muttered, pouting as he huddled deeper into his hoody. “I may well die out here alone, then Coach would destroy him if I were no longer alive to play.”

Ah. Well. There was a point. Kagami wasn’t sure if he was willing to risk the rage of his coach if Riko got wind of him leaving Kuroko in a snowstorm to fend for himself. He would probably end up ill, or with frostbite, or _dead,_ what with his tiny body and bad circulation. Grumbling, Kagami flung himself back down, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. (See, _he_ dressed appropriately for a freak snowstorm. It was on the news that morning. Kuroko had no excuse to only be wearing a _hoody.)_

“I guess we’ll have to wait for the stupid bus then,” Kagami grumbled, pulling his phone from his pocket. Less than ten minutes had passed. Jesus Christ, they had another fifty minutes to wait. _This is fucking ridiculous._

Something was nudging his shoulder. Kuroko was physically shivering, the tips of his nose and ears red from the cold as his body vibrated in a valiant attempt to further spread heat to his extremities. Cupping his hands in front of his face, he blew over his fingers to warm them. 

“You couldn’t be less prepared for the cold, could you?” Kagami said smugly, his own fingers wrapped in woollen gloves deep in pockets. “You should watch the news in the morning.”

“My p-parents never put it o-on,” Kuroko stammered. “Not everyone has t-their own place like K-Kagami-kun.” Kuroko made a pitiful sight, his nose streaming as he wiped it on the cuff of his hoody _(ew),_ and pulled the hood up in a vain attempt to warm his ears. He side-eyed Kagami’s thick coat, eyes wide and begging. 

“Oooh no, don’t you give me that look!” Kagami groaned, covering his eyes with his hands. “It’s your fault for not dressing appropriately!”

“But K-Kagami-kun is bigger than me. He has an h-higher temperature. He doesn’t _need_ his c-coat.”

“Screw you! I need a coat!”

“Kagami-kun is v-very mean.” Kagami stared at the pale (and getting paler) boy before throwing his hands up. Grumbling, he began unzipping his coat, intending to hand it over to the whiny little shit on his right when a frigid wind blew past them, stealing all of Kagami’s carefully gathered body heat with it. _Oh no. Fuck that. I’m not that much of a saint. I’m not! He’s not having it!_

Kagami turned to tell Kuroko that he could bloody well _freeze_ when the words caught in his mouth. Kuroko was visibly shaking, his hoody wrapped tightly around him, his fingertips bordering on blue. He looked so _tiny_ and _miserable_ and _for fuck’s sake._

Sighing, Kagami continued to unzip his jacket, pausing for a moment before also unzipping his track jacket, shivering as the wind bit through his thin t-shirt. “Come here.”

“K-Kagami-kun?” 

“Don’t. Just don’t. Just…come here, before I change my mind.” Looking confused, Kuroko hesitantly stood up and moved in front of Kagami. Fighting a blush, Kagami grabbed the smaller boy (who was only just taller than him standing up, how the _hell_ was he a basketball player?), turned him around and pulled him back to sit between his legs.

Kuroko squeaked. Kagami snorted at the stupid noise before wrapping his track-jacket around the blue-haired boy, zipping it as best he could over their combined size, then his jacket over the top, which wouldn’t zip up all the way. But hey, at least his front was still warm. 

“That better?” he said softly, Kuroko’s head fitting comfortably under his chin. He could still feel him shaking, but it wasn’t as pronounced. He saw a plum of steam rise upwards as Kuroko sighed happily, leaning back further into Kagami’s warmth. 

“Much.” He nuzzled his face into Kagami’s shoulder. “Thank you, Kagami-kun.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Couldn’t have you freezing, now. Riko would kill me, and I like being alive, thanks.” 

“Of course.” Kagami could practically _hear_ the smirk in Kuroko’s voice, and he was half tempted to release the boy back into the cold. But he was regaining some colour to his cheeks as he practically radiated contentment. He felt Kuroko’s fingers slip underneath his t-shirt, fingers still cold. Kagami’s stomach leapt at the cold touch (That was the _only_ reason, he told himself firmly.)

“Only half an hour to wait,” He murmured against Kuroko’s ear before setting his chin in his hair. It didn’t seem so long of a wait anymore.


End file.
